


Natasha

by writershapeholeonthedoor



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fun, Funny, Gen, john just wants to work a little, root is hungry, shaw is trying to be cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 08:49:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19866835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writershapeholeonthedoor/pseuds/writershapeholeonthedoor
Summary: There was a pause, his hand was closed around the door’s handle, slowly closing it so he could hear whatever Shaw was going to say. Just when he thought the shorter woman had just decided to ignore Root, there was a sigh.





	Natasha

**Author's Note:**

> These is one of my first works in Poi universe, so please let me know if I fucked up at some point. Also, go follow me on tumblr, send me an ask, message me or send me a prompt, if you have any.  
> English is not my first language, so please tell me if there is something wrong!

Reese looked at the watch in his wrist for the fifth time in less than four minutes. He sighed, dropping his head back in the car seat and hitting the gear with his right hand. That was starting to get ridiculous. When he left the subway half an hour ago to get to his number, John didn’t thought he would have to be waiting outside Cheescake Factory for that fucking long. When someone’s life is in danger, the minutes count and he wished anyone else to start thinking like him.

Just when he started to raise his hand to look at the watch again, the passanger seat door opened and Shaw colapsed on the seat, a pink retangular box in her hands. She didn’t said a thing while putting her seatbelt and rolled down the window. When Reese didn’t turn the car on again, she finally looked at him.

“What?”

“Harold told me I should get here first.” Reese’s voice was almost a whisper while she looked at her with curiosity. “I didn’t know he meant that I should be getting you though.”

Shaw shrugged. “Guess I was on your way. So, what’s up with this number?”

Reese finally took out of this parking spot, quickly tapping something in the cellphone stuck in the panel. “She needs an Uber.”

“Didn’t know you were looking for a new job, Reese.” Shaw teased.

“Didn’t know you liked cheescake, Shaw.” He shot back with a scoff.

The woman rolled her eyes. “Everybody likes cheescake, Reese.”

“Anyway... I thought I could drive her to the mall, that’s where she wants to go, ask some questions on the way and just, you know, try to find out why anyone would want her dead or if she wants anyone dead.”

Shaw nodded quietly. They stayed in silence for a couple of seconds, until he stoped in a red light. “Don’t hit the gas now.” She warned, taking off her seat belt and turning around her seat to put the pink box in the backseat. “I swear to God if you do anything to ruin this cake, today will be the day I hit my limit with you.”

Reese scoffed again. “Whatever, ms. Cheescake. Can you come back to your seat, please? The light is green.” Just like it was waiting for the cue, the cars behind them started to hit the honk. Shaw quickly flashed her finger at them, before returning to her place. John finally started moving, making a turn to the left.

The silence in the car was partially filled every now and then with the noises of the city and Reese suddenly whistles, but they didn’t try to make small talk on the way. They knew enough about each other already, there was no need to. Shaw kept texting someone and Reese almost asked her if that was Root a couple of times, but decided against it. The cake was still on risk and he didn’t want to have pissed her off before something happened to it, because he knew she could kill him if anything happened to that pink box.

Shaw finally looked up when she started to hear the cars noises getting weaker and weaker. “What is this place?”

Reese shrugged. “Some bad neighbourhood. Our number lives in one of those buildings.” He pointed to a housing complex just two blocks away. The street was filled with cars, some of them they weren’t even sure if were actually functional, so Reese had to park almost half way down the street.

John grabbed the phone, tapping a quick massage to let the number know he was there, then looked out his window. There was a group of teenager boys around a stereo sitting in one of the complex stairs, three little girls jumping in a rope and an old lady sitting in some plastic chair in the middle of the sidewalk looking to nowhere. He would not be surprised if someone knocked on their window to offer drugs at any point. Looking back at his phone, there was no reply. He was about to text her again, or even call, when his phone died.

“Shit.” Reese sighed, taking his seat belt off. “I will go see if I can find her in one of the intercoms to let her know I’m here so we can go.”

“Throw a rock at her window.” Shaw’s murmur fadded when he closed his door again, but it made him roll his eyes all the same.

Reese ran to cross the street before a car could hit him, walking straight to the complex's front door. The intercom was pitched with a red ink and he had to turn his head to several angles until he was able to spot the name he was searching for. Black, Natasha. 3b. He hit the buttom once, waited to see if anything happened, but there was nothing. He tried again, not getting a different result. He was about to do it again, a little more agressive, when someone stoped by his side.

“It dosen’t work.” It was a lady looking maybe in her late forthies, holding a supermarket bag while holding a kid's hand with the other one.

“You live here?” He asked. She was maybe the only person that didn’t looked like had cocaine stuffed in her butt that he had saw since taking that turn to the left.

“Yes. Can I help you?”

Reese nodded. “I’m looking for Natasha.”

Suddenly, all colour was missing from the woman’s face and she looked at John like he had just kicked her kid in the stomach. Maybe he didn’t had to drive Natasha to whatever she wanted, because that reaction right there was really suspect. Before he could talk more, the woman pulled the kid behind her legs and opened the front door with enough strenght to make the glass shake in his weak structure.

“I call her for you.” She almost growled at him.

Raising his eyebrowns in surprise, Reese shook his head. “Ok, thank you. Tell her the car is parked right there.” He pointed to the black car where he could see Shaw’s head, but the woman had already walked inside the building.

“Pervert.” She whispered, just loud enough for him to hear, before closing the door in his face.

John looked at the woman while she climbed the dirty stairs inside the building, until she took a turn and was gone. Making a mental note to ask about that woman, he turned to go back to his car. Shaw was still texting when he slidded back in the driver’s seat and she didn’t bother to look up to see him.

“The first dinossaur trainer is staring at the car.” She said.

Reese looked around, quickly finding what she was talking about. In fact, the old lady sitting in the plastic chair was looking straight at them, but she wasn’t moving beside that. “Maybe she’s the alarm.”

“Can’t believe you brought me to buy drugs.” Shaw snorted back, throwing her cellphone in the gloves comportment.

“We have to try it all, right?” Reese joked back.

“Yes, well...” Before Shaw could finish her sentence, the back door opened and a woman slidded inside with little grace.

They both turned around to look at her. She was using a fishnet stocking that stoped just before reaching her jeans shorts, that looked more like the size of a panty. She was wearing a pink top and a fur coat on top of it, and she smelled like vodka and cigarrets. Shaw arched one eyebrown while slowly looking at Reese, a playful smirk on her lips.

“Hello, Natasha.” That was the only time Reese ever heard her being polity with anyone.

The blonde woman looked between them, chewing her gum loudly. “I will charge the double since there is two of you, but I can make a discount if you buy two hours. And there is going to be cake too? Naughty.”

Like a mirror, both raised their eyebrows all the way up, not even trying to pretend they weren’t surprised by that. Reese turned his head to look at the woman sitting by his side and, sensing his move, Shaw did the same. They exchanged a look, silently trying to comunicate, “the fuck” written all over their faces.

“Uh-“ Reese started, slowly turning his head to look at the blonde woman in the back seat again. She had her arms crossed now, looking kind of bored and angry. “Natasha?”

“I’m the one you asked for, aren’t I?” She rolled her eyes, then moved her upper body foward to take her jacket off, making both tilt back, almost touching the panel. “So, how are we going to do it? Are you going to the back or are you driving somewhere else?”

Reese looked at Shaw again, searching for some backup – maybe something to say – but she was too busy looking at the pink box laying by Natasha’s side. It had a jacket on top of it now and the top had a little dent that wasn’t there before. Oh boy, Natasha was going to die inside that car.

“I’m sorry, but – uh – you said you wanted to go to the mall.” Reese offered, trying to make some sense of the situation. By his side, Shaw’s hand were opening and closing non stop like her muscles were clenching around something.

Natasha arched one black eyebrow, popping a bubble gum before shrugging. “Whatever you want, babe.”

“That’s not exactly like an Uber works.” John let a nervous laugh out, trying to put some humor in the small confined space. Shaw was close enough to kill the woman with only one hand and he was almost jumping in the back seat to take the jacket off the pink box.

“Uber?” Natasha frowned, crossing her arms once more. “What are you talking about? Is this some fantasy you two are playing?”

“You’re not... Natasha Black? Who called an Uber to go to the mall?” Reese asked, finally starting to understand the mistake. The woman suddenly glaring at him before was not weird anymore. Shame, it was a nice clue.

“Oh, hell no!” Natasha shook her head quickly, her blonde hair getting stuck in her big floral earings. “I’m Tasty Natasha!” She sounded proud of it, even if Reese thought it was a ridiculous name for a hooker. “Natasha Black is the other girl.”

“Well, that explain a lot.” Reese scratched the back of his neck, actually relieved. “Could you – uh – call her instead?”

“Of course!” The woman finally grabbed her jacket and was halfway throught putting it when she stoped to look at them again. “Are you sure you don’t want to...”

“We’re fine, thank you.” He never thought a day would come where he would thank a hooker, but there he was. Life was a box filled with surprises indeed. He had a grin when he turned to look at Shaw again, thinking that she was also finding that amusing, but his partner was still glaring at the pink box like it held the world inside.

“Here’s the thing: I can’t get out of this car without my money.” Natasha said finally.

“Oh, for God’s sake.” Shaw groaned, looking more than ready to throw the woman out of the car with her bare hands.

And Reese knew she could – and would – so he quickly placed a hand in front of her. Not touching, but close enough to stop her if she jumped to attack the hooker. “I’m sorry, but we don’t have... money. We’re here to pick a client.”

Natasha popped another bubble gum. “Yes, but my pimp won’t be happy.”

John sighed. “How much do you have?” He asked Shaw, turning his head to look at her.

Suddenly, Shaw was finally looking at him. Her eyes were wild, like she was split in being angry or surprised. “Are you insane? We don’t have to pay her! She didn’t do anything!”

“We could.” Natasha offered, using one hand to show the back seat. “There’s plenty room for it.”

“Come one, Shaw. The more we take, more we will have to give her.”

“I work with full hour only.” The blonde sang, looking at her nails.

“You’re here less then ten minutes, I’m sure your boss will understand.” Reese shoted back. “Shaw?”

Shaw narrowed her eyes at him, clearly only two seconds from becoming the only living occupant in the car. “I have nothing, I used my money to buy the cheescake.” She finally said.

Reese wanted to check if she was telling the truth, but that would either end up with him having to go to the ER or to hell, so he was going to take her word for it. He picked his wallet from his back pocket, wiggling in his seat. Two dollars. Shit. Looking around for a couple of seconds, he sighed.

“Ok, here’s what we’re going to do...”

* * *

“Oh look who’s back!” A thrilled voice rushed to their ears when they exited the car in the subway’s excuse of a garage. Harold quickly looked over his shoulder, but didn’t said anything before turning back to his work. Root was sitting in the table next to him, swinging her legs like a small child, a playfull smirk on her lips while Bear rushed back to her with a tenis ball on his mouth. “Where’s my cheescake?” She asked.

“Had to give it to a hooker.” Reese answered before Shaw could. So that’s why she was so obssessed with that cake, jesus, it made sense.

Root blinked in surprise, clearly not expecting that. Finally she giggled, jumping off the table. Bear followed her for a few steps, but then his eyes catched Shaw walking towards them and he jumped excitedly until he met her in the way. She bent over to pet his head, not looking at Root, who stoped by their side.

“That was funny.” The hacker said, wild smile in place.

Reese shrugged. “It’s true.”

Root searched in his face for any signal that he was lying or messing with her, but found nothing. She turned to look at Shaw with wide eyes in shock. “You gave my strawberry cheescake to a hooker?”

“It wasn’t me.” Shaw muttered with clenched jaws.

“It was either that or money.” John quickly jumped in his deffence, walking around them to get to another room before Shaw finally decided to kill him – and now she would have Root to help her.

Just when he was about to close a door behind him – to add some obstacle between them – he heard a sad whisper. “You said you was going to bring it to me.”

“Yes, well, toughen up, Root.” Shaw’s voice was less then gentle and even John winced a little.

“But I really wanted it.”

There was a pause, his hand was closed around the door’s handle, slowly closing it so he could hear whatever Shaw was going to say. Just when he thought the shorter woman had just decided to ignore Root, there was a sigh.

“Fine, get in the car.”


End file.
